iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him
by PigSlay
Summary: Crossover of Drake and Josh, iCarly, and Zoey 101. Sequel to iLove/iHate. Josh and Mindy and Quinn and Logan return to their homes. What awaits them there? Meanwhile, Valerie asks Freddie for a second chance. How will she take her answer?
1. Chapter 1: Quinn returns

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 1: Quinn Returns**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. Sequel to iLove/iHate. It all starts out in the boys' room. Spoilers to the last episode of Zoey 101.**

Quinn and Logan went back to PCA. Little did they know, they would not get as big of a welcome as they thought.

"How could you not tell us?!" Lola yelled to Chase and Michael.

"Tell you what?" Chase asked.

"That Quinn and Logan like each other."

Chase laughed. "Quinn and Logan? You can't be serious, right?"

Lola took his computer and went to . She clicked on the latest webcast and fast-forwarded it to the part she thought was right. "Watch."

"I love Quinn Pensky," said Logan on the screen.

"And I love Logan Reese," Quinn said.

"Oh my god," Chase whispered.

"Oh as if you didn't know," Lola said. "They announced it at the prom but Zoey and I were too late to hear it."

"Wait Lola," said Zoey. "I think he's telling the truth. He and I arrived at the same time."

"I see your point," said Lola. "But what about Michael?"

Michael looked at them, laughing nervously. "I thought she would've told you."

"Well she didn't," Lola said.

"Oh and that's my fault?" Michael asked.

Suddenly, Quinn and Logan appeared in the room.

"Hi guys," said Quinn.

"Hi," said Lola. "Quintesa."

She showed the scene from the iCarly video again.

"I love Quinn Pensky."

"And I love Logan Reese."

"Oh no," said Quinn and Logan.


	2. Chapter 2: Josh returns

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 2: Josh Returns**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. Sequel to iLove/iHate. Sorry this took so long to update.**

Josh and Mindy went back to Josh's house.

"Dad," Josh said when he and Mindy got inside.

"Josh," Walter said. "Great job with the webshow."

"Yeah, you guys were the best," Drake's mom said.

"Thanks," Josh said.

"Eh, I've seen better," Megan said.

"Must you always ruin things when I'm having fun?" Josh said.

"Hmm… yep," Megan said.

"Hey dad, can Mindy stay over tonight?" Josh asked.

"Sure, if it's alright with Mindy's parents," Walter said.

"Oh, pshaw yeah," said Mindy. "My parents are totally cool with it."

"But I thought you said your parents never let you-" Josh started, but then Mindy cut him off. "Oh."

"Of course my parents are okay with it Josh," she said, covering his mouth.

"Good," said Walter. "Do you have any pajamas?"

"Yeah, got them right here," Mindy said, taking out a bag.

"Okay," Walter said. "You can stay on Drake's bed."

"Where's he going to sleep?" Josh asked.

"Who cares? My very presence is forcing Drake out of his room. I'm doing bad things to Drake even when I'm not trying to."

"He'll sleep on the couch," Walter said, ignoring what Mindy said.

"Okay," said Josh. "I'll go tell him."

He went upstairs.

Drake was on the laptop.

"Whatcha doin'?" Josh said, looking at the computer.

"Ya know… just…" Drake started.

"Oh, you're rewatching my video? You've never liked anything else I've done enough to watch it again."

"Josh, I have to tell you something," Drake said.

"Alright."

They faced each other.

Drake sighed. "This isn't my second time watching your video, it's the first."

"Oh," Josh said. "Okay."

"Josh, look, I'm sorry. I had a date with Carly and I thought we would be done by the time it started but-"

"It's okay. At least you tried. By the way, Mindy's sleeping on your bed tonight, dad said."


	3. Chapter 3: Going Off Air

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 3: Going off Air**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. Sequel to iLove/iHate. Okay, now we switch back to iCarly. We're in Valerie's house after she's done with her webshow.**

Valerie finished her webshow. She read through the comments on her site. Then, she deleted them and started deleting photos from her gallery.4

Then she deleted blog posts, and eventually deleted everything from her site.

Valerie then fell onto her bed and cried.

Her mom heard her, so she ran into her room.

"Honey," Valerie's mom said, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Valerie put her head in her hands. "I just can't believe I used him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I used him."

"Why'd you do it?" her mom asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll tell you what really happened."

"Alright," her mom said.

_Valerie had just finished her date with Freddie._

_She went to her house. This had been the greatest moment of her life._

"_Mom," she said when she got all the way in the house. "I think he' s the one." She smiled._

_Then she realized her mom was gone. " Mom?!!!" _

_Instead, Jonah was there on her table._

"_Hi Valerie," he said._

"_Jonah?" she was surprised. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Well, first your mom invited me over to talk, then she had to go to the grocery store, now I'm here waiting for her to get back." _

"_Why did she need to talk to you?" _

"_Umm… nevermind," Jonah said, not wanting Valerie to know about his secret crush on her. "So where have you been?" _

"_On a date with Freddie." _

"_You think he might be the one?" _

"_Yeah," Valerie said. "I plan to kiss him too." _

_"Really?" Jonah said, having a tiny hint of sadness in his voice._

"_Yeah," Valerie said, not noticing his sadness._

"_So, I hear you're thinking of doing a webshow," Jonah said._

"_Yeah, and I'm going to make Freddie my technical producer." _

"_I can do the tech stuff too." _

"_Sorry Jonah."_

"_So when are you going to do it each week?" Jonah asked, curious._

"_I don' t know yet," Valerie said._

"_How about two days from now?" _

"_But that's when Freddie does iCarly, I couldn't do that." _

"_Too bad, that's the only day I can skip school to see it." _

"_I'm going to do it after school, not during. Besides, you shouldn't skip school," Valerie said. "It's ba-" _

_Suddenly, Jonah grabbed her and forced her into a kiss._

_Valerie left her eyes open in shock. Then she used her hands to remove his lips from hers._

"_What was that all about?!" Valerie asked._

"_I have a cru-" _

_Valerie put her finger to his mouth and said "Shh. Want another one?" _

"_Wha-" Jonah asked._

_Then she forced him into a kiss._

"_No," she said after it was over. "This isn't right. I love Freddie." _

"_So, will you do the show tomorrow?" _

"_Bu-" _

_Jonah forced her into one last kiss._

"_Okay." _

"I regretted doing it, I also regretted kissing Jonah when I was in love with Freddie, but there was something about the kisses that sort of… I don't know… forced me to do it," Valerie said, still crying. "I can't explain it. And now, because of the bad things I did, I'm going off air."

"Honey, I'm sorry," Valerie's mom said.

"Can I stay home for a few days, mom?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." Valerie stayed on her bed the rest of the day, crying. Going off air was the hardest thing ever…


	4. Nicole's Back & There's Gonna Be Trouble

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 4: Nicole's Back and There's Gonna Be Trouble**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. You remember that girl, from seasons 1 and 2 who screamed a lot and was always fighting with Dana and Lola? Nicole. And remember how they said she was diagnosed with 'obsessive male gender disorder' so they put her in an All-Girls school? Well, if you didn't remember or didn't know, they did. And that's where this chapter starts out. Oh, and Sam is working there for a morning and afternoon part time job.**

**Flashback from iLove/iHate:**

"_Well some friend she is," said Lola._

"_Yeah. We should get a new roommate."_

"_If only Nichole were back. Then she could take Quinn's place and Quinn could go back to her old room."_

"_If only," Zoey said._

Nicole sighed and walked into her dorm room. It was another boring day at the All-Girls Academy. Not a single day went by when she didn't think 'when am I gonna get out of this prison?' It wasn't all bad, her roommates were nice, but she missed Zoey and strangely Lola.

I wonder if Lola has moved away by now like Dana moved to Europe or whatever, she thought to herself. She shrugged. Well if she has, good. She laughed nervously, knowing she didn't mean that completely.

Nicole turned on her hairdryer and sighed. "I remember when I turned on my hairdryer in the mornings and Lola would get annoyed. Haha. Or was that Dana?" Nicole shrugged.

"Hey Nicold."

"What is it Lisa?" Nicole asked.

Lisa was the principal of this All-Girls Academy and hated Nicole for some unknown reason.

"Oh I'm not Lisa."

"Then who are you?" Nicole looked at her, wondering, if she wasn't Lisa what did she have against Nicole? Nicole noticed the blond hair and blue, no, green eyes. "You know you look a lot like Sam from iCarly?"

The girl nodded.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Nicole screamed with joy. "But what are you doing here? And why'd you call me 'Nicold'?"

"Woah, those girls in the hall were right, you _do_ scream a lot," Sam said, covering her ears. "Anyway, I'm here because my mom thinks I need a part time job. And she said it was either doing the dishes here or boy's bathroom attendant down at PCA."

"Okay," Nicole said, getting a flashback on her first day at PCA.

"_This is supposed to be a girl's dorm and that is not for girls," Nicole pointed at the boy's toilet._

"_Well this used to be an all boys school," Zoey said._

"_Eeww," Nicole said, disgusted._

"Trust me you do not want boy's bathroom attendant," she had on a disgusted face. "Anyway, then why are you up here?"

"Oh, it's my twenty minute break so I thought I'd look around the dorm rooms," Sam said, sitting down on Nicole's bed.

"Okay," Nicole said, sitting next to Sam. "Why'd you call me 'Nicold' though?"

"Oh, I wanted to know the names of all the girls, so I went to the principal's office for a sheet listing all the names," she said, holding out the list. "And the principal must have bad handwriting or something because that 'e' looks so much like a 'd'."

"No, she hates me, but I don't know why," Nicole said, confused. "Which reminds me, why do you hate Freddie?"

Sam exploded with laughter. "Oh you were serious?"

"Yes," Nicole replied. "I am serious. I mean, you insult him all the time, but what did he ever do to you?"

Sam thought back to three years ago, one year after meeting Carly.

"_Freddie I love y-"_

_Carly stepped in between them. "Hey Sam, who's your friend?"_

_Freddie had a look on his face that said 'love at first sight'. "I love you."_

_Sam cried because she knew he was talking to Carly instead of her._

"_Now what were you gonna tell me?" Freddie asked, turning to Sam._

_Sam dumped the remainder of her sundae with whipped cream on his head. "I hate you." She ran away from him with anger and sadness._

But that was over with. They both liked each other now and were perfectly happy together, not letting the past stop them from being together. But she still couldn't let Nicole know that they were together and she didn't hate him anymore.

"Because he's just such a dork," she said, laughing nervously.

"That's it?" Nicole asked, shocked. "That's your only reason?!"

"Well…" she started.

"That's so stupid," Nicole replied unsatisfied. "Do you even know a thing about Freddie at all?! It's horrible to make assumptions about people you barely know anything about and then use that as an excuse to hate them."

"You don't know the half of it Nicole," Sam said angry. "I know way more about Freddie than you realize. You're the only one in this room right now who's making assumptions. I know tons of stuff about Freddie. Freddie and I were once really good friends, but then he met this girl and she ruined everything. She made him think stuff he might _not_ have thought if he never met her, and our friendship was ruined, and you just… you don't understand."

"Well help me understand," Nicole said.

Sam sighed. "I can't Nicole, I can't. Besides, it's the past and that's the way it should stay."

_Yes,_ Sam thought to herself. _It's the past and that's where it should stay. Especially now that he and I have gotten over that whole thing and gotten together. Why does she have to make me feel so guilty for stuff that happened years ago and doesn't matter anymore?_

"I'm sorry," Nicole said. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. Besides, you're right, you could know way more about Freddie than I'm giving you credit for."

"It's okay," Sam hugged her. "Besides, it doesn't matter anymore." She looked at the time. "Uh oh, my twenty minute break is over. I gotta go back to doing the dishes."

"Okay, bye Sam. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, talk to you later. Oh and by the way, you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Quinn would you?"

"Oh, that weird science girl. Yeah. She's kind of cool sometimes."

"Well I met her once and she says Zoey and Lola miss you."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Tell her I miss them too if you see her again."

"I will, don't worry. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam closed the door and went down to do the dishes.

"Wow," she said. "Sweet kid but gives me a real guilty feeling." She shrugged. "Oh well. Shouldn't let it go to my system." She turned to put one of the plates away when Freddie appeared in front of her. She gasped. "Oh my god. Freddie you scared me."

"Sorry," Freddie said. "What do you think of my outfit?"

"Wow," she replied, staring at him for a few seconds with hypnotized look on her face. "You look so awesome. Is that what you're wearing to the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," Freddie said. "No one from our school is going to this place."

"You're sure?" She asked, kind of concerned.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said. "I asked everybody like three times."

"Didn't they get annoyed answering the same question three times?"

"Some of them. Most of them. One of them got so angry the third time I asked them that they hit me in the face three times with they're purse. It was filled with like broken glass and big rocks or something."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "I got a scar right here though." He pointed to the place on his cheek.

"Oh. My. God. How the heck are you going to hide that from your mom?"

"I don't think I'll be able to. It's too big to hide. And I don't even want to think what weird thing she has planned to do."

Sam shivered at all the possibilities. "I don't know if this will make it better but…" She kissed the hurt spot on his cheek, and strangely enough it made it feel a little better.

"It kind of did, do it again."

"I'm not going to do it there again. I'm gonna do it somewhere else." She put her lips against his for a full sixty seconds then smiled and sighed.

Freddie giggled. "Oh, I love it in that place way more."

Sam giggled.

Principal Lisa called down, "Sam! That doesn't sound like dishes to me!"

"So, see you tonight?" Freddie asked, about to leave.

"Sure, but where is it at?" Sam asked, still not quite sure.

Nicole tiptoed down to where Sam and Freddie were. She didn't pay much attention to them since she knew the nearest exit was a few steps ahead. She walked towards the door slowly and opened it so quietly nobody could hear it. "Buh-bye All Girls Academy, hello PCA," she whispered.

"Some place near PCA called 'Sushi Rox," Nicole heard Freddie say inside.

"Cool so it's a date," Sam said. "See you when I get home from work. Bye."

"Bye," Freddie waved and walked out the door.

Nicole turned to face him. "Hey, you're Freddie from iCarly right?"

"Yeah," he said.

Nicole tried hard to stop herself from screaming. "Why does Sam hate you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, she just does."

_She doesn't hate me anymore_, he thought to himself. _And why does this girl care anyway?_

"Did something happen between you two when you were little?"

"No. I mean not as far as I know. Why? Do you know why Sam hates me?" He lied, knowing for a fact why Sam used to hate him and not really wanting to go back to that again.

"Yeah. She said it was because of some girl that ruined your friendship… three years ago?"

Freddie thought back to three years ago.

"_I love y-"_

_Carly stepped in between Freddie and Sam. "Hey Sam, who's your friend?"_

_Freddie put on a face that said 'love at first sight' and said to Carly "I love you." He had feelings for Sam but at that moment he didn't know what he was doing. Then turned back to Sam. "So what is it you were going to tell me?"_

_She got up and poured her sundae with whipped cream on his head. "I hate you." Then she ran home both sad and angry._

"_What have I done?" Freddie said to himself._

"Look, I've gotta go," Freddie said, not wanting to go back to a past that didn't need to be brought up again.

"And what is it you like about Carly so much?"

"Seriously, I have to go."

"Is it just because of the way she looks?"

"Seriously, my mom's probably waiting in the car wondering where the heck I am." He ran towards the parking lot, hoping Nicole wouldn't follow him and looked around until he found his mom's car.

_Wow,_ he thought to himself. _That girl really gives you the guilty feeling inside._

"Oh, there you are Freddie," Mrs. Benson said. "I was so worried. I was about to call NASA to do a DNA search."

"Uh… well, that's very kind of you," he said sarcastically, then whispered, "I guess."

"So have you scheduled your date with Sam?"

"Yes mom, now let's go. Please."

"Okay."

When Freddie was out of Nicole's sight, Nicole got off the grass and got away from the All Girl's Academy campus. "I never thought he was the kind of guy to fall in love with girls just from their looks." She sighed. "People these days." She walked towards the PCA campus and entered the school. She went up the stairs to the girls' dorm and started looking. "101, 101, 101, 101. Ah. Here it is. 101." She opened the door, nobody was there. "They're probably visiting the boys." So she headed towards the boys' dorm and started looking. "Ah. Here it is. Michael, Chase, and Logan's room." She opened the door. Apparently Zoey and Lola were having a fight with Quinn and Logan.

"I just can't believe you lied to us," Zoey said. "We've been your friends for so long and you couldn't find it in yourselves to admit you two were dating?"

"You two are dating?!" Nicole yelled from the door, shocked. "Okay, I've heard about a lot of weird couples in my lifetime. But you two?! You can't be serious right?!"

"See," Quinn said. "This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you guys. We knew you wouldn't accept us as a couple. You would always say things like 'why are _you_ defending Logan?' And you all were always making fun of him and I never thought you would be nice to us if you found out."

"Well we might of," Lola said. "If you had been honest with us from the beginning. Besides, since when are you one to care Quinn? I hear you tell your parents all the time not to care what other people think of you. To just be yourself. Why can't you take your own advice?"

"I-I'm sorry," Quinn started to cry.

"Me too," Logan said, putting his head against Quinn's.

"Woah," Nicole blinked. "Is Logan actually… crying?!" She started laughing. "Logan?! Crying?! Hahaha. This is like a dream come true."

Zoey, Chase, Lola, and Michael turned to face her. "Nicole?!"

"Yes, thank you for FINALLY noticing," she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had Obsessive Male Gender Disorder," Zoey said.

"Oh, I do. I snuck out of the All-Girls Academy though."

"I'm so glad you're back," Lola hugged her.

"Thanks."

Lola and Zoey turned to face Quinn and Logan again.

"Now that Nicole's back, we can get a new roommate," Lola crossed her arms.

She, Zoey, and Nicole started walking to the principal's office.

"Wait, no, don't-" Quinn said. But they kept going. She let go of Logan and started running after them.

When they finally got to the principal's office, she stood in front of them. "No, please, don't change roommates."

"It's too late Quinn, we're switching," Zoey said.

"Wait, no, please, you can't do this."

"Yes we can," Lola said, grabbing Quinn by the back. "Now move."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	5. Chapter 5: Sam and Freddie's Date

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 5: Sam and Freddie's Date**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. This takes place at Sushi Rox (Zoey 101) on Sam and Freddie's "date". Oh, and I also only used "order guy" as his name because I couldn't remember his name. It's been a long time since I've seen a Zoey 101 episode with him and Sushi Rox in it. So if anyone remembers his name, tell me in the comments.**

It's late at night at Sushi Rox. Everybody has gone home, except for two people who wish to be alone…

"And then Nicole asked me, 'which reminds me, why do you Freddie?'"

"Aw man," Freddie said with his mouth full. "What did you say?"

"I just laughed nervously and said 'oh you were serious' but she just didn't give up."

Freddie crossed his arms with a 'did you really say that, baby?' expression.

"I wasn't serious."

"Right, so, did you blow the secret?"

"No way," Sam almost yelled. "Are you serious?"

She couldn't believe Freddie would think she would just blow their secret just like that.

"Shhh, okay, okay," Freddie put his arms up and down. "Calm down, calm down."

"Here's your sushi," the order guy said, putting down their food.

"Oh, thanks," Freddie gave the man a tip.

He bowed his head.

Sam and Freddie stopped talking for a while. But the door opened to interrupt the silence…

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "The order guy said this was a closed time!"

The open door revealed Quinn and Logan.

"Oh," Quinn got even sadder. "I didn't realize."

"Yes," the order guy said. "You should really be going."

"No, wait," Sam ran towards the door. "These guys are our friends."

The order guy crossed his arms, denying it.

"It's true!" Freddie yelled.

"Fine," the order guy said. "Come in."

"Sam and Freddie?!" Quinn suddenly realized with a huge smile on her face.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"So," Quinn whispered. "I take it you two finally got together."

"Yep," Sam whispered, and nodded again.

"You know," Freddie said. "I gotta be honest, by now I had expected Carly to come over here and find out we're dating."

"Guess we just have luck like that," Sam laughed.

Meanwhile, outside, hiding in the grass, there were two girls spying on Sam and Freddie and recording it all.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chance

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 6: Second Chance**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I took long enough to get to this chapter; the main plot chapter. So here it is!**

After the date, Sam and Freddie went back to their houses.

Valerie was standing at Freddie's door.

Well, she thought to herself. Here goes nothing.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey," Freddie opened the door. "Who is i- oh, hi Valerie. What do you want?"

"Freddie, I was wondering. Is there anyway you could consider giving me a second chance?"

Freddie sighed. "Valerie, there's something you have to know-"

Suddenly, Sam appeared at the door. "Hey Freddi-" she noticed Valerie. "Hey Freddork, you still owe me $50.95 for our last bet." She pinned him down and whispered, "Just play along."

"Hey!" Freddie said. "We agreed on $30.95!"

"What is she doing here?" Sam whispered.

"I have no clue. She's asking for a second chance."

Valerie stood there watching. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" Sam and Freddie said at the same time.

"Yes," Valerie said. "You're saying no. I'm sorry I even barged in here. Who was I kidding? It was never gonna happen anyway. I never actually meant to hurt your webshow, or use you. And I'm sorry. I'm a different person now. But if you don't want a second chance, I understand." She sighed.

"No, Valer-" Freddie started but then the door closed.

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	7. Hey Hey You You I know Who You're Dating

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 7: Hey, Hey, You, You, I Know You're Dating, No It's Not A Secret**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101.**

Strangely, Valerie didn't leave. She stayed there, listening in on Sam and Freddie.

"Is she gone now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I think so," Freddie said.

"Why's she asking you for a second chance?"

"I don't know. Do I control what my exes do?"

Valerie sighed outside. She went closer towards the door to hear better.

"Okay," Freddie said.

Then suddenly, Valerie noticed something shocking. Inside Freddie and Sam were kissing.

She gasped and ran back home. Jonah was there.

"Hey Valerie," Jonah said. "What's up?"

"Don't talk to me!" Valerie said, angry and sad.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't tell you to do all this."

"Well, you win. Okay, you win. Sam's with Freddie now and totally over me. But don't even think about asking me out, because it's still a no."

Jonah sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Freddie didn't give you a second chance and I'm sorry that you lost 'the one', but- wait a minute, did you say Sam and Freddie?"

"Yes," Valerie confirmed. "I saw them kissing at Freddie's house after they thought I left."

Jonah laughed. "No wonder he wouldn't take you back, you keep making up insane stories."

"It's not a story! And I'll prove it. But I need your help."

"My help?"

Valerie sighed. "Yes. I still won't go out with you, I don't even like you because of what you made me do. But it seems I'm not going to find anyone who will agree to do it. So, please?"

"Okay."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	8. Chapter 8: Separated From Best Friends

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings for Him**

**Chapter 8: Separated From Best Friends**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101.**

Quinn sat on her bed in room 101 next to Logan, sad.

"Okay Quinn," Lola entered the room holding a piece of paper. "Here's your new room."

"It's okay," Logan whispered, rubbing her back.

Quinn sighed, got up, and took the paper from her hand.

"Quinn, wait," Lola said.

She turned around, hopeful.

"You forgot your science stuff."

Her expression turned from hopeful to crushed.

Nicole turned around to face her.

Nicole watched as Quinn picked up all her science stuff and put it in her bag, no longer caring whether they survived or not.

Logan got up to help her.

Nicole looked at her, thinking.

Several minutes later…

"Okay," Lola said once Quinn and Logan had picked up all her science stuff. "Now buh-bye."

Quinn sighed once again and walked up to her new room. "Well, I guess this is my new room. Separated from my best friends."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	9. Chapter 9: Seddie Proof Revealed

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**Chapter 9: Seddie Proof Revealed**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. Okay, let's say this took place six months after "iReunite With Missy". Meaning, they're in the next grade now.**

Wendy and Missy had been outside that night at Sushi Rox recording Sam and Freddie's date.

Wendy hadn't originally planned on doing it but Missy had forced her into it.

"Hey Jonah," Missy said the next day at school. "I hear you and Valerie are working on a project together."

"Yes," Jonah said. "She's made up some ridiculous story that Sam and Freddie kissed. Ha. Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can," Missy gave him a tape that said 'Sam and Freddie's date at Sushi Rox' as the title.

"Oh my goodness," Jonah said, taking the tape from her hands. "Valerie's not gonna believe this."

"Actually," Missy said. "She probably will."

Wendy walked over to Carly, Sam, and Freddie. "Hey guys, bad news. Missy's back."

"Oh great," Carly said.

"Yeah," Wendy said. "And Sam and Freddie, I have even worse news…"

Several minutes later…

"Hey Valerie," Jonah said, holding the tape. "I've got some great news."

They both took the tape and downloaded it.

Valerie then posed it to Splashface and sent it to all her friends.

The caption said, "So Freddie, this is your reason. A little 'Seddie' secret. Well 'Seddie', your secret has been revealed. Thanks to Missy for presenting the video."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	10. Chapter 10: Drake Makes It Up To Josh

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**Chapter 10: Drake Makes It Up To Josh**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. This is a long chapter, but it's one of the last, so stay with me.**

Drake walked up to his room and softly opened the door very slightly. He looked around the room. Josh was lying down on his bed with Mindy beside him. He had been that sad for 2 days now.

"He forgot my webshow," Josh said. "The one time I was on the Internet, he forgot."

Mindy rubbed his arms and sighed. "Don't worry Josh, Drake's not that big of a deal to get worked up over."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Maybe this will convince you," Mindy kissed Josh on the lips for a short second.

Josh smiled sadly. "It did a little bit."

Drake closed the door softly and ran downstairs. He knew he had to do something quickly, but what? Finally, a lightbulb went up in his head. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey Walter," he said. "Do you still have the instructions to that iCarly place?"

At PCA…

Quinn knocked on the door to her new room.

"Who is it?" Stacey's now normal voice said.

"It's Quinn, your new roommate."

Stacey opened the door. "Oh, hey Quinn. Your bed's right here, and there's a space to put down your science stuff."

Quinn started crying.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"It's… just… I've been separated from my best friends and never told them the truth in the first place, and… just…" She buried her face in her hands.

"What happened?" Stacey asked.

"Okay, you remember the prom," Quinn said. "When Logan made the confession that we were dating to everyone that was there."

"Yeah," Stacey said.

"Well…"

Sam and Freddie were at Carly's house, watching the video Valerie uploaded.

The scene of their date ended in the video, and Valerie appeared on the screen.

"Hi everybody," she said. "It's me, Valerie. Now, you just saw a video of computer fighters Sam and Freddie on a date. Oh, and Freddie, if you're watching this, I hope it breaks your heart like you broke mine. And Sam, you're a jerk."

The video ended.

"Thaaaannkksss," Sam said to the screen.

"I can't believe this," Carly said.

"I know," Freddie said. "Now I'm REALLY not giving her a second chance."

"No," Carly said. "I mean that you guys didn't tell me."

"Ugh," Sam and Freddie both said.

"I was going to tell you," Sam said.

Freddie was staring at her. "You agreed we wouldn't tell anybody."

"Yes," Sam stood up. "But Carly's my best friend, and she's your best friend too. Besides, she would never tell anybody. Remember when I changed the grades on the school's computer? Did Carly tell anybody besides you and Spencer? No. And you and Spencer seem like verrryy trust-worthy people to me."

"Okay, okay, I understand," Freddie walked beside her. "So, are you mad Carly?"

Carly sighed. "I suppose not."

"Good," Freddie sighed with relief.

"So," Sam said. "Back to the Valerie crisis; what are we going to do?!"

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Carly walked over and opened the door. She looked confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Drake."

"Josh's brother?"

"Yes," Drake answered. "Actually, Josh is why I'm here."

"Huh?" Carly asked.

Sam and Freddie moved closer to the door.

"Look," Drake whispered, coming into the house. "I missed the webshow premiere and Josh is very upset about it. I watched the show after it premiered, but not when it did."

"Sorry," Sam said. "But we've got our own problems."

"Okay," Drake said. "I don't know what's going on, but could you put your own personal problems aside for once and help me here?"

Carly sighed. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, we could do an unlikely couples part 2, where all of them explain why they got together and love each other."

"Great idea."

"Sure," Sam said. "Whatever."

Quinn sat in her new room, telling Stacy the whole story.

When she was done, Stacey sat there feeling sorry for her.

"Aww, Quinn," Stacey said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, not your problem. I just wish I knew what they were doing without me. I'm sure they're having the time of their life."

Nicole took all the things she had brought from All Girls-Academy.

"Nicole," Zoey walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the All Girls Academy," she said.

"Why?" Lola walked over beside Zoey.

"Guys," Nicole put her purse over her shoulder. "When I was here at PCA, people worked together. As a team. When Stacy stole Zoey's backpack collection, even though Dana and I had arguments, we still worked together to get it back up. And that's what I thought PCA was. Working together with friends no matter what fights or bickering we got into. Besides, I've been starting to miss Kendra anyway."

"Who's Kendra?" Zoey and Lola asked.

"My roommate," Nicole said. "We've grown pretty close, and even though we got into fights, _we _still stayed friends. And Zoey, Logan was always trying to make out with you, but when you moved you said yourself you were going to miss him. Oh yeah, Quinn told me. So, why can't you be more like the girls you used to be? Goodbye."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**


	11. Chapter 11: Making Up

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**Chapter 11: Making Up**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101.**

"Hey," Drake said. "Do you guys have the address to that boarding school Quinn and Logan go to?"

"Yeah," Carly got out the piece of paper and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he went out the door.

"Nicole," Lola said. "Please don't go."

"No," Nicole stood up. "PCA was supposed to be a place where girls and boys got along, despite the fights they got into. Despite all the fights Lola and I and Dana and I got into, we still worked together in the end. That's what friends do." She moved towards the door, then stopped. "I'm gonna say goodbye to Quinn, and then I'm leaving."

"Can you believe her?" Lola said once she was gone.

"Actually, I can," Zoey suddenly realized what she had done.

"What?" Lola was surprised.

"She's right," Zoey started going out the door. "Quinn is our friend, no matter how many fights we get into." She went straight out the door. "Nicole, wait!"

"What's her problem?" Lola asked back in the room.

Quinn got out all her science stuff and started making something; it seemed like the only escape from this sad place known as reality.

"What are you making?" Stacey asked, putting together a model Target store out of cotton swabs.

"A time machine," Quinn sadly said.

"But those are just a load of science fiction," Stacey put down her swabs for a minute.

"Well," Quinn said. "Might as well make them science non-fiction, because I'm gonna need one after all the sadness I've caused my best friends."

Nicole knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Stacey stopped working on her swabs again and went to open the door.

Nicole did a fake smile and waved.

"Oh hi Nicole," Stacey said.

"Stacey," Nicole realized. "Your voice is normal!"

Stacey laughed. "Thanks Nicole."

"Is Quinn here?"

"Yes. Right there."

"Quinn," Nicole walked to her.

"Nicole?" Quinn looked up. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the room with Zoey and Lola?"

"Actually, they're why I'm here," Nicole explained. "Look, I don't like the way they've been treating you. I always thought this was supposed to be a place of friendship no matter what."

"Same here," Quinn said, disappointed.

"So," Nicole breathed, then continued, "I'm going back to the All-Girls Academy."

"What?!" Quinn was shocked.

Suddenly, Zoey entered the room. "Quinn!"

Quinn sighed. "What do you want, Zoey?"

"I'm sorry. Nicole was right, we over-reacted. We shouldn't have treated you so badly."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

"So, friends again?"

"Best friends," Quinn hugged Zoey for 2 seconds and smiled. "Where's Lola?"

"She's in the room."

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, Nicole, are you still leaving?

"No," Nicole said. "Besides, I know how Lola can be."

Quinn laughed.

"Oh," Stacey looked at the time. "I gotta go. Me and Mark have tickets to see a movie."

"Bye," Quinn waved.

Lola appeared in the room.

"Hi," Quinn said emotionless.

"Hi," Lola said in the same tone. Her expression slowly changed from blank to guilty, running to Quinn's knees. "I'm sorry, and I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

The other girls laughed.

"Lola," Quinn said. "It's okay."

"Oh and by the way," Lola got out Zoey's laptop and typed in . "Carly and Sam have announced an Unlikely Couples part 2. The couples come on and tell why they got together and what it is they love about each other."

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**End Notes: Okay, I know I probably ended too soon, but I tried. Besides, I knew I had to end it at some point.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Show

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**Chapter 12: The Show**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. This is the final chapter of the story. I am going to miss this fic, but I knew it had to end somewhere. It turned out this was more of a friendship than a romance fic, unlike I had expected. But anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Quinn and Logan drove to Carly's house once again.

"So," Logan said. "Lola, you and Zoey are friends again?"

"Yes," Quinn smiled.

"Good," Logan smiled too.

"Good? But I thought you d Lola."

"I do, but I was sad about you loosing your best friends. I was getting worried about you, making that 'time machine' and all."

Quinn laughed. "Well, you know what they say, time machines are pure science fiction."

Logan laughed as well.

They arrived at Carly's house and got out of the car.

Then when they entered the house, Carly and Sam immediately greeted them.

"Hey guys," Carly said, opening the door.

"Hey," Quinn and Logan said.

"So where do we wait?" Logan asked.

"Upstairs," Carly said. "We should be ready in about 10 minutes."

Logan headed upstairs, and then noticed Quinn was staying downstairs. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Just a minute Logan, I'm going to talk to Sam for a minute."

"Okay," he continued going upstairs.

Sam sat down on the couch with Quinn beside her. "What is it?"

"So," Quinn said. "You and Freddie finally got together?"

"Yes," Sam smiled for a second, and then remembered Valerie's video and frowned again.

"Hey," Quinn put her hand on Sam's lap. "Don't be like that. You've got nothing to be ashamed of." Sam looked up at her, sadly surprised. Quinn continued, "Yes, I saw the video. But look, Sam, you shouldn't let some long-over ex ruin you like this. Sure, when Logan and me first revealed we were together at the prom, we were a little afraid. But believe me, I learned the hard way when I say that you shouldn't be ashamed of who you're dating just because of fights in the past. You should be happy." Then she mouthed, 'Okay?'

Sam nodded and smiled. "Thanks Quinn." She got up and headed towards the kitchen where Freddie was standing, getting out something to use for the show.

"Hey," Carly walked over towards Quinn. "Do you know where Josh and Mindy are?"

"Josh, please," Drake was pulling Josh by his jacket, trying to force him to go with him somewhere.

"No, I'm not going with you. No matter where it is or who it's with."

"But you'll love this, trust me."

Josh jerked Drake's hand off of his jacket, moving towards the door.

Suddenly, Mindy appeared at the door, holding a laptop in her hand. "Hey Josh, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

In the background, Drake was doing cut-off motions, but Mindy didn't listen. "On , Carly and Sam announced they're doing an Unlikely Couples part 2."

Drake sighed, and stopped with his cut-off motions.

"Drake didn't tell you?" Mindy said and gasped sarcastically. "Wow, I'm surprised Josh, he was telling me in an email that he had planned on giving it to you as a surprise. He had actually planned the whole thing."

Drake sighed again, and Josh turned around to face him. "You planned this, Drake?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. To make up for missing your first show."

Josh walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you."

Drake laughed. "You're welcome. Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part." He made his eyebrows go up and down.

"Guys," Freddie said. "The webshow starts in 5 minutes, we might as well start without them."

Carly sighed. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Drake ran through the door. "No, this is one webshow I am _not _gonna miss."

"Wow," Josh entered behind him. "That's the best limo ride I've ever had."

"Well," Mindy said. "I guess it was okay, it would've been better if Drake didn't have to come along."

"Well," Drake said. "In that case, I guess you don't wanna go on the double date I planned to have at you and Josh's favorite restaurant."

"That was the best limo ride ever," Mindy said.

"Now that you're all here," Carly said. "It's time for the webshow to start."

They all headed upstairs.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And it's time for," Carly said.

Sam and Carly said together, "Unlikely Couples part 2!" Sam pressed the 'yay' button.

"Okay," Sam went two steps to the side. "You remember last week when we introduced these two unlikely couples, Josh, Mindy, Quinn, and Logan? Well today they're back and here to tell us what it is they like most about each other. Let's start with Quinn and Logan."

"Well," Quinn said. "Though most people think Logan's a boy that uses girls and gets a new girlfriend every 2 days, they're wrong. He's nice when you get to know him, he's handsome, and, as hard as most find it to believe, knows when it is time to be serious. And he's stuck with me through everything for more than a month now." She wrapped her arms around him.

Logan smiled. "Even though people think Quinn's the freaky genius girl (though she kind of is)."

Quinn smacked him. "Hey!"

Logan continued, "She's also more than that. She helps her friends, she's smart, funny, pretty, and is a great person all around."

"Aww," Quinn said. "Thanks." Then they kissed each other for 2 seconds.

Sam pointed to the other side of the room. "Josh and Mindy!" She pressed the 'yay' button.

"Mindy is a wonderful person all around," Josh said. "She's fun to be around, really funny, and…"

At Valerie's house, she sat in the computer room, watching the webshow. She rolled her eyes. "Can you believe these couples? They're saying things that have been said 1,000 times before. So un-original."

"I don't know," Valerie's mom said beside her. "Quinn and Logan seem pretty cute."

Valerie smacked her. "Mom!"

Back at the iCarly studio…

"And those are all the unlikely couples," Carly said. "Thank you, Josh, Mindy, Quinn, and Logan."

"Wait!" Sam said, putting up one of her hands in a 'stop' motion. "There's still one more couple out there."

"Huh?" Carly was surprised.

"Huh?" Valerie said at her house, confused.

"Freddie, come out here!" Sam pressed the 'yay' button.

"Hello," Freddie waved to the camera.

"Freddie and I have been dating for a while now," Sam said. "And even though we've tried to keep it secret, three people named Jonah, Valerie, and Missy seem to think it's fun to make us angry. But we just want to say, we don't care anymore!" She grabbed Freddie's shoulders and reeled him into a short kiss. "Oh, and by the way Valerie, because I _know _you're watching this, _you're _the jerk. And Freddie is _so _not giving you a second chance!"

"Ugh," Valerie turned off the computer, angrily.

Sam pressed a button and it made tons of balloons pop out and all of them did random dancing. She walked over to Quinn and Logan. "Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome," Quinn smiled.

**iDeveloped Actual Feelings For Him**

**End Notes: I know, I know. It wasn't my best fanfic, but at least I tried. And as I said, this was more of a friendship than a romance. But still, I personally liked the end the best. ;)**


End file.
